


Crimson Knitwear

by johnsidney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney





	Crimson Knitwear

漫無止境的極限運動過後，他們靠在某棟廢棄民宅後巷的樓梯間暫歇。激烈競逐後的喘息尚未靜止，彼此喘息的聲音依舊大過自己的。

－這…真是…  
John話還沒出口，便一股腦的吞嚥分泌出來的唾液。直到繼續開口前，他就已經注意到Sherlock正用研究某隻無頭女屍的趾關節一般的眼神打量著自 己。Sherlock還沒停止喘氣－－他還沒神到這種地步－－至少John不相信有哪個傢伙能在跑了比「血字研究」那會兒還長上一倍的路程後，還能安然不 吐一口氣的。但此刻自己確實是被盯著，用那雙不與胸口起伏的平靜的眼神。

John將說話的力氣省下，繼續順著自己的呼吸，一邊思索偵探的視線意味著什麼。不過他唯一能想到的只是今天穿的不是條紋毛衣，而是前陣子從 Lestrade手上拿到的、Mycroft送的針織衫。那是一件讓你從鎖骨敞開到胸口的優質生日禮物。他不常穿這件衣服出門，主要是因為它太大了，當然 Sherlock當著他的面挑剔這件衣服的品味與自己不合調也有關係。

所以說，要是打算批評的話，前軍醫已經準備好了－－Sherlock偶爾也穿這種衣服，但身材高挑的他很相匹配，套在John身上只會顯得大而鬆垮罷 了。就連代送禮物的Lestrade也建議:「你還是睡覺的時候當睡衣穿的好，我強烈認為Mycroft忘了注意送禮必須因人制宜。」這話聽來倒有些刺 耳，你探長也沒高我多少，John收下禮物在心裡默默咒罵。

－John…我們跑了多少路?  
Sherlock將視線短暫挪開，他的聲音還有些破碎力竭。  
－你可沒要…我在開跑…前…先拿手機讀秒。  
John同樣以殘敗的聲音回答。

殘敗的兩個聲音，仍舊在今晚打了勝仗。某個連續密室殺人的詭異案子，足夠讓全蘇格蘭場的小警察們倒足胃口。他們在全倫敦準備就寢前出門，像飢餓的獵 狗一般追逐著新鮮的犯人，最後將足以讓一班警員獲得年中績優的殘羹剩飯移交出去後，再火力全開的沿路跑了回來。現在他們離貝克街－－221B溫暖的床鋪其 實沒有很遠，卻不得不停下來歇口氣。

Sherlock投以狡獪的微笑，但這表情做的不好，因為那伴隨著急促的吸吐。他伸出食指示意John靠過來，這動作讓John想起某部進展到第二 季的美國影集。偵探在他挪過去的同時伸手從軍醫褲子的口袋掏出手機，那上面顯示著一串只會出現在馬拉松大會上的數字。驚訝之餘John倒也懶得多問什麼， 比方你是如何按我手機的、老天我們跑得可真遠云云…他只是維持著同樣的近距離再度前傾靠上欄杆。

此舉讓偵探少爺再度停下總是忙於轉動的眼球。果然是針織衫的緣故嗎?John感到煩躁，要不是自己努力要跟著全倫敦就寢的時間步調，準備上床睡覺的 當下被叫起來跟著在危險黑暗的街頭巷尾四處亂竄的話……這麼一想，反而該稍微慶幸是穿著這樣透風涼爽的衣服準備睡覺，至少不會讓自己熱得喘不過氣來。

－呼…  
John吐出最後一口疲倦的氣息，卻無法忽略Sherlock的視線。他們已經停止喘氣，但不否認兩人都還很累。Sherlock依舊用獨角獸的眼神盯著John看，John並不覺得自己是被當成雄獅一般看待。他甚至將一隻手擺在欄杆上撐著頭，好整以暇的注視著。

－What?  
－……  
得不到回應，John也只有閉嘴，任由冷風灌進他鬆垮的針織衫裡。該死的針織衫。當他開始擔心自己可能會就此感冒的同時，發現自己也正盯著 Sherlock。當然，身高差總是提醒人要有自知之明，很快的John便收起視線，轉而盯著夥伴的大衣皮帶。他可以感覺到灼熱的視線從上方籠罩下 來，John不喜歡這樣，這會令他變得魂不守舍。

－What?  
他又試探性的問一次。  
－Well……  
Sherlock回以一聲曖昧的悶哼。很好，John暗忖，至少能確定偵探不打算用簡訊溝通。

－這是你的睡衣。  
他們在廢棄民宅後方的樓梯間，四周靜的連貓叫都沒有。John感覺到危險，那危險來自Sherlock、來自他自己。  
－技術上來說，是的。  
John沒好氣的回應。

－我有時候會突然覺得不那麼討厭我哥哥了…  
John投以狐疑的眼神，緊接著他的胸口便感到一記冰冷的碰觸。Sherlock將空出的那隻手探進John敞開的針織衫裡，幾乎沒有猶豫便貼在胸口上。

John不知該如何反應，他敢說自己臉上的表情八成他媽的蠢斃了。那隻手－－John必須說那真是修長的手臂，包括手掌、五根手指，極度的修長而且靈活。他瑟縮了一下，大概是冷風及冰冷的觸感與自己的身體恰好相反。這時John才覺得奇怪，長跑後的Sherlock手掌竟還是如此冰冷。然而這反差卻使他的 身體愈加沸騰起來。

－Crimson…  
偵探舌尖頂出這麼一個字，John低頭、看見自己的胸口因喘息及躁熱泛起的一片緋紅。而那隻掌握力十足的手掌輕輕的靠在上頭。該死的Lestrade、該 死的Mycroft、該死的針織衫。John在心底無限回圈的咒罵。好不容易他抬起頭注視Sherlock，無法克制的眨動雙眼，對方的冷靜對映的是自身 的窘迫與不知所措。

－Dame you, Sherlock.  
－Or fuck you, dear teddy John?

風依舊在吹，John早就後悔穿了這件一覽無遺的針織衫，至於Sherlock在想啥他不是很明白，或者說不是很能用言語解釋清楚。不過很快，他相 信很快就會水落石出。尤其是在他試圖從牙縫間擠出幾個字的當兒，Sherlock已經一把將他攬進大衣裡。這瞬間John可以感覺到自己是多麼可恨的相對 嬌小。手掌的溫度與大衣的暖熱矛盾得很－－但John並不討厭，那其實就像某個高功能反社會偵探給人的強烈衝突感。

Sherlock從上方吻他的時候，溼熱的舌頭將所有與他們有關的謎團纏繞在一起，兩人迫切的想讓真相大白。像在辦案，John想。

而最終一切都將真相大白。那就像長達幾個小時的調查追捕後，Sherlock Holmes這名字又再次讓蘇格蘭場自嘆不如、讓某個代表英國的特務頭子與某個整日忙碌不停的小小警探得以早一天坐下來共度午茶時光那樣，再簡單不過的結果。

只不過這會兒John在Blog上得花點功夫好好整理一下針織衫這檔子事罷了。

Fin


End file.
